


More Than They Were Expecting

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle are going to have a baby together, but there’s more to it than a normal pregnancy
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 19





	More Than They Were Expecting

As the months went on, Pippa bloomed so much that she could no longer tell what shoes she was wearing or the colour of her own underwear, she was that big, but despite no longer being able to do much moving about or her beloved running she was content as any expectant mother could be. Anything that she struggled with Hecate did for her which she also didn’t mind, especially as whenever she was close she’d talk to her baby bump which amused her no end. She would have full blown conversations with their unborn child that Pippa would have to interrupt to get a word in with her wife. Apparently it was educational, no surprise there, Pippa thought.

Magical conceptions were tricky things and Hecate had given up her roles at Cackle’s temporarily to be there for Pippa and to be on hand should there be any problems, Merlin forbid. Thankfully there wasn’t much longer to go, a couple of months, and although they had agreed on a home birth with a witch midwife, Pippa had asked that she be seen at an ordinary hospital, just for a scan to make sure there were no extra complications. It was a sensible precaution even though Hecate didn’t completely approve, so reluctantly a taxi had been ordered and both witches made their way to the local hospital for Pippa’s ultrasound and examination. Much to Hecate’s surprise she was allowed into the exam room and sit with her as Pippa watched the screen to see their baby and all was well... to begin with. The slight commotion wasn’t over Pippa though, but Hecate herself, glad of the chair she was sitting on as she had fainted. The only word escaping her lips before she passed out was “TWINS?!”


End file.
